Downcast
by AcanyaHelke
Summary: When a 15 year old girl ends up in Dinotopia, a pack of raptors finds her. She becomes very close to them, and when they are threatned by a new law, She and Zarken, a young raptor, set out to change the minds of the citizens, and show that they aren't evi
1. Landings and Meetings

AN- this is my first Dinotopia story, part of 'The Raptor's Legacy' (all of the stories I write about raptors).It is set in the movie/TV dinotopia. Hope you enjoy!

**Downcast**

Chapter 1

As the sky began to darken, Kate woke up. Looking out the plane's window, she groaned. Another storm was approaching. With a sigh, the girl slumped back into her chair and closed her eyes. She was uncomfortable with the idea of being who-knows-where, flying above an ocean, in a storm. Being in the plane was bad enough in her opinion. She had been visiting a friend oversees in England, and was now on her way home. Kate looked out once more, in time to see a streak of lightning slice the sky in two. Squeezing her eyes shut, she groaned once more, as a feeling of panic began to sweep over her. As the storm got worse and worse, the plane began to bump about, causing Kate to become more and more frightened. Thunder boomed in the distance. The 15 year old girl looked out the window, for any sign of land, should they crash. She knew how to swim, but she would never be able to swim for miles in the open water, especially with creatures like sharks...she didn't even want to think about it.

The plane continued to fly through the storm, without any problems for another 30 minutes. Suddenly, it lurched, and everyone inside was tossed about the Cabin. Kate began to breathe rapidly, as she was apt to do when frightened. It wasn't until the pilot made the announcement though, that she truly began to panic. "Attention- prepare for crash. I repeat- we are going down." She grabbed her back-pack, with what little she had- some extra cloths, her CD player and CDs, a Gameboy Advanced, her wallet- just a few things she had brought that she didn't want to loose. Strapping the bag to her, she sat down. The flashing 'Buckle your Seatbelts' button was flashing, and she did as it said. She could feel the plane gaining speed as they were hurtled downward, anticipating the impact. She let out a cry, and tried to block out the rest of the chaos that was filling the rest of the plane at this moment. She wouldn't die, she couldn't die! She could swim, taking one last peek out the window, she saw no land, just a heavy layer of fog in the distance. After what seemed an eternity, Kate felt the plane hit the water. She looked out the window, to see the grey liquid beginning to cover her widow. Now completely frightened, the teen unbuckled her seatbelt, and ran towards the emergency exit that had been opened, along with everyone else. The salty air hit her immediately, and she looked around. She was now in an emergency raft, one of many, and they were moving slowly towards the fog in the distance. Kate looked around, seeing the plane sinking downward to the watery depths of the ocean, and closed her eyes. She had made it, but what about everyone else? Yes, she knew there were those on her lifeboat, but what about everyone else? She put no more thought into it, and slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Hours later, the small raft was washed up onto a sandy beach. None of the others were in site, and all of the passengers in the boat were sleeping. Kate opened her eyes slowly, groggily, and looked around. It must have been almost noon! They were on a beautiful white-sand beach, the tropical blue-green water lapping gently up to the shore.

There was a dense forest of tropical greens about ten yards away from the water. She smiled. It was beautiful. Taking her pack with her, she hopped out of the yellow rubber raft. She looked back, and saw that the man who had been rowing the raft had a gun with him, and decided to take it as well. After carefully 'stealing' the gun, she walked towards the tree line. She could hear the singing of birds and buzzing of insects from where she was. She then turned and saw the raft, with five people in it, sleeping. She realized that it was up to her to find a way to contact home, and get a plane out to them, so they could get back to America. Kate figured that if there was civilization on this island, it would be further inland, so she shifted the pack she was wearing, and stepped into the forest.

The forest was most defiantly tropical, there were tall palm-like trees all around it. Kate found a river flowing nearby, and decided to follow it. She rolled up her camouflage jeans and took off her tennis shoes, then stepped into the water. It felt good compared to the heat of the forest. It was incredibly humid here. The teen carried on, enjoying the scenery. After awhile she became hungry, so she looked around her for some food. She saw some fruit growing on trees, and picked some of it, storing some for later. When the teen finally stopped for a break, it had to be well after 4 pm. She sat down and closed her eyes, exhausted. Soon sleep found her, and she was thrown into the world of dreams.

Awhile later, Kate woke up and continued her quest, walking for another two or three hours before stopping for the night. The next morning she did the same. She didn't know where she was, just that the forest was huge! The 15 year old had also noticed that the further inland she got, the foliage became less tropical. It didn't matter though. Kate continued to follow the river, until she reached a water fall. By the time she saw it though, the teen was already being swept over. She kicked and struggled, trying to keep herself from being flung over, but it seemed like no use. With a scream she fell over, and was dunked under the roaring water. Swimming free, she found herself in a large clearing, with a lake. Beyond the waterfall the water seemed calm, so she made her way there. It was then that she noticed she was not alone. She saw a pair of greenish-yellow eyes staring at her silently through the underbrush. They were almond shaped, with black slits for pupils. They reminded Kate of her cat's eyes. The creature they belonged to let out a squawking noise, and suddenly another five pairs of eyes appeared, as well as the creatures they belonged to. The animals were almost her height, with long snouts and scaly bodies. They had long curved claws on their hands and feet, as well as an even larger sickle shaped one per foot. Kate knew these animals from somewhere. They were raptors, her favorite dinosaur. As a young girl she had always wanted to see them, but, this was unreal. She HAD to be dreaming. Raptors? There was no way. But, as she told herself this, one of the creatures screeched at her, and they all seemed to be observing her. She had to admit, a 15 year old teenage girl walking around barefoot in camouflage jeans and a 'The Lord of the Rings' T-shirt that had a picture of the hobbits standing on a hill looking at Mount Doom that said 'Even the Smallest of Persons Can Change the Course of the Future.' Written on it WAS an odd site, but the way they were looking at her was making her feel uncomfortable. She gave a slight grin and waved her fingers at them. "H-hey..." she said softly, nervously. One of the raptors, obviously one of the alphas, came closer to her.

"Good, you speak." The raptor said. It was now Kate's turn to stare. The raptor was _talking_. Not only that, but it was speaking in clear English, even though she had a very heavy accent. Kate wasn't sure about what language gave the accent it did, but it was obviously not one heard often. "Who are you, and from where are you?" the raptor asked again.

"I am...Kate." She said, leaving out her last name. She figured that the raptors wouldn't care about that. The female who had been speaking to her barked something raptor-ish back to the rest of the pack, then turned to her. "Good. I am Sharsta, alpha female of this clan. Welcome to Dinotopia." She said. Kate looked at her like she had grown another head. "Where is that?" she asked.

"Here." The alpha called. She then continued. "Though we do not have any connections with the humans on the island." When she said 'humans' she spat the word out.

"Why not?" Kate asked, unsure of why this animal seemed to dislike them so.

"Because, that is the way it is. We are not like the others here. We eat meat, they do not. And it is because of things like that that we, the carnivores, are looked at with anger." Sharsta said. She was not an old raptor, but was defiantly middle aged. She grinned slightly. "And that, dear Kate, is why you would be in great danger." She said deviously.

"Why would...or am, I in danger?" the teen asked.

"Because of the humans dislike for us, we normally attack them. But, I see more to you girl. Yes, you will not be harmed." She said smiling. "For, I believe you can help us. You are a newcomer. If you were to ask where civilization was to any but a raptor, they would tell you waterfall city, where you would be assigned to a place, and registered, and all of that." Sharsta said. "But, I believe you can help us, and you will find it quite enjoyable."

Kate just nodded, trying to understand all that was being said. Sharsta gave a quick, staccato screech, and another raptor came out. He had the eyes that Kate had seen watching her, before the raptors all appeared. He was young, probably just now reaching maturity. He smiled sheepishly at her, and opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again.

"This is Zarken." Sharsta said. "He will be your guide here." She said. Zarken looked at the matriarch raptor, who nodded. He nodded in reply, then walked over to Kate. "And now, you will come with us, and see what all of the other creatures and humans on the island have never seen." Sharsta turned, and the rest of the pack followed, leaving a dumbfounded Kate, and a somewhat unhappy Zarken.

"Come on. We should get going." The young raptor told her. She looked at him trotting away, and followed, not sure if this was a good idea or not. When she finally caught up to the raptor, she asked. "How's come only you and Sharsta can talk?" she asked, referring to the silence of the other raptors.

"We can all talk." Zarken said with a scoff, "but only two of us can speak your

language well enough for you to understand."

"Ah."

"And, because they are somewhat afraid of you I think." He said, looking sadly at her.

"Why would they be afraid?"

"Your type, the humans here, are all like you- they were brought here for some reason or another. Each has a purpose here. Many are for the good of all, but some are not. Some with to kill us off and take a head back to where they came from, to prove we exist. That is how we lost many raptors. Though it is a law here that you are not to carry weapons, some still do, and they believe us evil. They come to the Rainy Basin for one purpose- to kill any and all raptors." Zarken told her. "That is why we are somewhat afraid of them. We do not wish to harm them, but if it means life-or-death, we will."

"I am sorry about that." Kate said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because, no one should have to live like that." She said.

Zarken smiled at her. Perhaps the two of them would be able to get along well. Sharsta was right- there was more to her than met the eye. The two of them continued to talk until they reached a swampy creek, with a bridge spanning it. Kate looked at the water with disgust. She went across the bridge, cautiously, as there were things swimming in the water below. Zarken had told here there was nothing dangerous about it, but she wasn't so sure. Once they finally reached the other side, the young raptors lead her into the cave entrance. What lay beyond that, was a mystery. And, one she intended on solving.


	2. A First Glimps

AN: well, here is chapter 2...sorry to my readers...if there are any...about the delay, but life is hectic...

Zarken lead Kate deeper into the cavern, where she was instantly hit with a blast of cold air. She looked around her, only to see the darkness that filled the entire room. "Zarken?" she called.

"Yeah?" came the reply. Kate moved forward and bumped into something scaly. With a shriek, she fell down. There was a sudden burst of light, followed by the warm glow of a torch. The teenage girl opened her eyes, and looked into a pair of reptilian eyes. "You are gonna have to not do that." Zarken said. There was something like laughter in his eyes. The younger raptor gave her a hand and pulled her up. "Follow me." Kate nodded, and did so. As they walked in silence, the fifteen year old studied the cavern. The walls were covered in strange hieroglyphics that looked like dinosaur footprints and murals of creatures, dinosaurs and humans- mainly raptors. Kate looked at Zarken. "Hey, what do these stand for? I mean, why are they here? What do they represent?"

"They are great moments in our history, the raptor's history. You are honored to see them, as you are one of the few who ever will. This cavern is said to be an entrance to the world beneath, or contain one. The raptors have lived here for hundreds of years, but there is none." He said. "The footprints are our writing system. You will learn it when you start school."

"I see." She said. "So, how many raptors live here?"

"Thousands dwell here; raptors of all ages. There are also deinonychus' who live among us as well." he said. "And the raptors who live here are split into clans. It is a city you see. Different families of different clans or different races all live there together." Zarken said. "You will enjoy it I think." Kate nodded, and continued to study the walls. After about an hours march, the two came upon a large door. Zarken tapped it three times with a claw, and it was opened. Kate's eyes widened in amazement as she viewed the site before her. They were standing at the top of a cliff, looking down at the city. She thought of it like Minas Tirith in Middle Earth and Khazad-Dum combined. There were at least 4 levels of houses going around the entire circle which made up the city. Down below she could see markets, houses, shops, everything. There was a large tower opposite of where she and Zarken were standing, from which a bright light emitted. The city was beautiful. The windows in the buildings emitted a soft light, like there was electricity here, though Kate knew that there wasn't.

"So what do you think?"

"It is beautiful." Kate said awestruck. Zarken smiled, and then saw a small shape running towards him. He was suddenly bowled over as the smaller raptor ran into him, hugging him as a raptor would. "Zar!" she said. Kate laughed at the site. "This is my sister, Treac." He said. Treac smiled at the human girl. "Just call me Tree."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, lets go to the city! Come on Zar." Tree said, as she began to walk down the path she had used to get up. The three of them walked down, and Kate began to question her guide once more. "So, she is your sister."

"Yep."

"Where are your parents?" Zarken's face became sad. "They are gone."

"Oh...I am sorry..."

"No, it is OK." He said. Tree continued to run forward, staying ahead of them. "When we reach the bottom, you will be staying with Treac and myself. Just follow us. Tomorrow we will give you a tour of the city, and you will begin school."

The three soon reached the city, and Kate was lead through the streets. As they walked, she saw raptors everywhere, some larger than the others. All of them smiled at her and many waved. They were much friendlier than she had though. The teenage girl smiled and waved back to them, enjoying the attention. She had always seemed invisible before, always being ignored. Now she was like a celebrity! She continued in this way for a long while, until they finally reached a good sized home on the second level of the city. Zarken opened the door, and they walked in. Tree lead Kate to her room, chattering as she went. "So, you just got here?"

"Yep."

"Cool! And where did you come from?"

"The United States, I was traveling back home after my trip to Europ."

"Where is that?"

Kate didn't really know where they were, but she had a map. "I will show you sometime."

"Really? What is in your bag?"

"My stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well, I have some clothing, snacks, games, books...you know, stuff."

"Oh, I see."

Zarken rolled his eyes as he watched them go down the hall. _Sisters_, he though.

Kate looked around her room and smiled. There was a bed made for a human, which had probably just arrived. The house itself was beautiful, expensive looking. But she loved this room already. It was large enough for her and all of her belongings, with a bay window facing the city on one side. The house was on the cliff side, so she looked straight down, and could see the tower in the distance, standing bright and tall. She would have to ask Lan about it.

Kate was also amazed at the lights in the houses. There were small lamps in each house, glass with a bright rock inside of them that gave off light. There was one in each room, the tiny rocks giving off more light than a light bulb would. When you wanted it to be dark, you would just cover the lamp with a cover that was hanging on it, according to Tree. The human girl decided to test that, and pulled the cover over it, and the room was immediately filled with darkness. She pulled the cover off, and it was once again flooded with light. Kate already liked this place. She sat down, and began to unpack her stuff as Tree went to help Zarken prepare some dinner. After a little more than half an hour the room was cleaned (not that it wasn't) and made to her standards. When she had finished, Kate went to explore the house. She peeped into the different rooms, each with something. There was even an entertainment room with a game table that looked a lot like table tennis. The 15 year old smiled. These raptors were smart. As she looked at the room, she heard a call, and the next thing she knew Tree was there, waiting for her. "Dinner. Let's go!" she said.

Kate hadn't known what to expect exactly. Raw meat perhaps. But, when she got to the kitchen and sat down, she saw a plate of steaming meat, as well as some fruit. Odd, she thought, I thought raptors were carnivores. Not caring though, the human took a bite of the meat, and swallowed. It was a lot like poultry in texture and taste. She was fine with that and at it. "I thought raptors only ate meat. Why is there fruit here?" she asked the two, trying to start a conversation of sorts.

"Normally we don't, only when we can get some. It is a common thing for humans to be surprised, but we can't get all nutrients out of meat. We don't enjoy them as much as you would though." Zarken told her between chews. "I see." They continued to eat in what seemed an uncomfortable silence. Perhapes it was just a custom, as in some cultures, to eat without speaking. She would learn in due time, she thought.


End file.
